Pasos para quedarte con la chica
by SKSJtwo
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de la pareja Toko. Elegirla había sido sencillo. Conquistarla, lo justo. Mantenerla a su lado, ¡Vaya! Aquello comenzó a tornarse complicado para Zuko. ¿Que acepte ser tu esposa? ¡Alerta de misión casi imposible! Intento de humor, romance y todo eso.
1. Busca cómo agradarle

¡Hola! Otra vez yo con un nuevo, rápido y breve Toko. ¿A qué me refiero? Esta vez seguiremos, por medio de una serie de drabbles, como nuestro príncipe favorito intenta quedarse con su chica ideal. Espero que les gusten.

*PASOS PARA QUEDARTE CON LA CHICA*

 _Primer paso_

 _BUSCA CÓMO AGRADARLE. SÉ AMIGO DE SUS AMIGOS._

\- ¡¿Por qué soy tan malo siendo bueno?!

El grito resonó en los alrededores del espeso bosque, ensordeciendo de paso los oídos de quien, con la respiración agitada y los pies doloridos, gateaba buscando llegar de regreso con el resto de sus amigos. Quizás la princesita azucarada pudiera curar milagrosamente sus pies.

Siendo justa, no debió haberse acercado cual silenciosa criminal al campamento de alguien que, seguramente, era en esos momentos tan buscado por la nación del fuego como el mismísimo avatar. ¡Pero él no debió atacarla tampoco, por Raava!

Si le preguntaban a Toph, el tipo era horrible haciendo nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Cómo están tus pies?

-Quemados. -La maestra agua respondió incluso antes de que su amiga pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. -Exactamente igual que lo estaban ayer.

-Katara -Toph la llamó, amenazante, siendo posteriormente rodeada por el brazo libre y protector de Sokka

-Déjala decir lo que quiera Toph. Aquí creemos firmemente en la libertad de expresión.

La más joven llevó una mano a su rostro, totalmente fastidiada por la actitud defensiva que sus dos amigos habían tomado contra la nueva adición al grupo.

-En serio no quería herirte.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa pantalones chispeantes? Comienzas a fastidiarme.


	2. Reforzando el primer paso

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

{…}

{…}

 _Perfeccionando el paso uno…_

 _BUSCA COMO AGRADARLE. SE AMIGO DE SUS AMIGOS._

{…}

{…}

-Debe ser muy incómodo para ti -Tanteó cuidadosamente con sus aún doloridos pies la superficie en torno a la fogata, ladeando apenas la cabeza al concentrarse en las respiraciones pausadas del resto. Sí, todos ellos seguían dormidos.

\- Oh Toph, creí que dormías.

-No tengo sueño. -Le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. -Yo estuve en tu lugar, ¿Sabes?

\- ¿En mi lugar?

La de ojos claros se acercó al maestro fuego, sentándose a su lado, el calor del fuego picando sobre su piel de forma abrazadora. Jadeó, y las manos que tan bien controlaban la tierra y el metal, fueron hasta los pies lastimados.

Volvió a verificar que todos sus amigos durmieran antes de abrir nuevamente la boca.

-Katara no me quería mucho al principio. Aang tampoco. Comienzo a pensar que, de hecho, ellos no me aceptaron como uno de los suyos hasta que llegamos a Ba Sing Se.

-Debió ser difícil.

-No mucho. -Sus labios se curvaron, las manos aun masajeando las lastimadas plantas de sus pies. -Yo solo mencioné a Katara y Aang. Pero Sokka me aceptó casi desde el principio, Momo también. Gracias a ellos fue mucho más fácil para mí.

Pudo sentir como la respiración del mayor se tornaba más pausada, los movimientos de él delatando que había, en ese instante, volteado hacia donde Appa dormía, muy cerca del avatar. Le resultó ligeramente tierno que Zuko pensara que solo el bisonte volador lo aceptaba.

-Es lamentable que no tenga la confianza de Sokka. -Habló de pronto el otro, haciendo un extraño sonido con su garganta. -Pero está Appa… y tú. Tú me aceptaste de inmediato.

-Es porque no sentí que mintieras.

-Aun así. Me alegra tenerte de mi lado. Siempre es agradable que chicas bonitas simpaticen con uno.

-No coquetees conmigo, chico flama. -Toph rio, golpeando suavemente el brazo contrario.

* * *

En respuesta a **Bleu Nefeli;** gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi pequeño fic. Intentaré cumplir con tus espectativas ^^


	3. Se detallista con ella

¡Buenas! Dado que pretendía ir actualizando éste fic a diario, sufrí el secuestro de mi pc por gentileza de mi hermano, así que les traigo dos actualizaciones por ahora. ¡Espero que les guste!

 _En temas más interesantes que mis palabras anteriores:_ _ **inushara2511, bleu Nefeli;**_ _¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que continúen disfrutando de los capítulos._ _ **Cesar,solorzano737**_ _¡Pues para que veas! Mi amor por esta pareja sigue tan vivo como el primer día que los vi juntos en la serie jeje Gracias por tus palabras y por pasarte a leer ^^_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Segundo paso_

 _SÉ DETALLISTA CON ELLA. HAS QUE COMIENCE A QUERERTE._

La mañana había llegado demasiado pronto para Toph. Demasiado ruidosa y cargada del aroma de la comida que Katara estaba preparando en ese momento. La joven maestra gruñó, llevándose un brazo al rostro en señal de frustración ante el insistente ruido de lo que era un enfrentamiento entre Zuko y Aang.

Sí, demasiado pronto.

Definitivamente, cuando derrotasen al señor del fuego, lo primero que haría iba a ser dormir por cuarenta horas seguidas en una cueva.

Con pereza, mucha pereza, fue a tomar la roca espacial que descansaba a su lado, dándole forma de brazalete y acomodándola en su brazo izquierdo. No concebía la idea de ir a ninguna parte sin su preciada roca. Ya casi era una parte de ella, como el boomerang lo era de Sokka.

-Buenos días Toph, ¿Dormiste bien? -Contestó con un malhumorado gruñido, sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a la mesa donde su amiga cocinaba. -Eh, no me gruñas.

\- ¿Dónde está el capitán boomerang?

-Durmiendo. -Suki respondió de forma simple, sorbiendo su taza de té. -Al parecer, él no tiene tan buena audición como nosotras.

Aang y Zuko escogieron ese momento para hacer ingreso a la cocina, los pasos resonantes sobre el piso de madera que tanto le dificultaba a Toph sentir las vibraciones y "ver". Ambos traían la respiración jadeante, bastante audible, y un fuerte olor a sudor que hizo a la joven maestra arrugar la nariz.

-Ya están despiertas, eso es bueno. -El avatar sonrió con timidez, buscando algo en el bolso que le había quitado a Sokka esa mañana -Les tenemos un regalo.

\- ¡Es una pintura muy linda chicos! -Toph frunció el ceño al escuchar la alegre exclamación de Katara y Suki, sintiendo luego la presencia del calvo a su lado

-Para ti, trajimos esto. -Tomó lo que, supuso, el otro le extendía, sintiendo en sus manos el peso ligero y la suave piel de un fruto, llevándolo luego hasta la nariz. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al distinguir el agradable aroma frutal.

-Me encantan los duraznos. -Momo voló hasta posarse sobre su hombro, como apoyando su afirmación, y una risita escapó de los labios de todos. -Tienen un aroma delicioso.

-Zuko pensó que podría gustarte. -Admitió algo avergonzado Aang, dejando también un trozo de mineral en la mano libre de su maestra de tierra-control. -Yo había escogido esto.

-Las rocas me gustan también. -La muchacha ciega dijo con simplicidad. -Gracias pies ligeros, y gracias pantalones chispeantes.

-Amm no es, uh… no es nada. -Zuko balbuceó desviando la mirada.


	4. Reforzando el segundo paso

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Perfeccionando el paso dos…_

 _SÉ DETALLISTA CON ELLA. HAS QUE COMIENCE A QUERERTE._

Sokka había estado insistiendo tanto en asistir a la estúpida obra, que ninguno fue capaz de negarse a la petición del pobre y aburrido chico. Esto significó para Toph más de una hora de absurdos diálogos, malos chistes, y aún más absurdos finales, junto a un deprimido avatar y dos malhumorados maestros agua y fuego.

En opinión de la muchacha ciega, la obra había sido ridícula, pero el actor que la había interpretado a ella fue genial. ¡El mejor sin duda! Pero como a la maestra tierra no solían darle nunca mucha importancia…

\- ¿Podrían no ir tan deprisa? Maldición. -Murmurando entre dientes, la más joven detuvo sus pasos, llevando ambas manos a su tobillo derecho.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Suspiró, sintiendo las vibraciones del resto alejarse al mismo ritmo veloz, cada uno con la mente enfocada en sus propias dudas.

-Creo que se torció. -Toph detestaba mostrarse débil ante cualquiera, y algo tan estúpido como pisar mal la había rebajado a quedarse hasta atrás. -Duele un poco.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Las manos del maestro fuego se sintieron cálidas sujetando sus piernas al momento de ella treparse en su espalda. Sonriendo, y algo sonrojada, le permitió al otro cargar con su peso hasta la residencia de veraneo, el resto del grupo bastante más avanzados que ellos en el camino.

\- ¿Por qué te devolviste? -Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del más alto, apoyando somnolienta la mejilla en la confortable espalda de él.

-No lo hice. En realidad, estaba caminando contigo. -La joven rio bajito al notar cómo las palpitaciones del otro se disparaban, más por vergüenza que por estar mintiendo. -Solo es que iba un metro más adelante porque creí que me golpearías si lo notabas…

\- ¿El qué?

-Que quería ir a tu lado.

Zuko era, en definitiva, muy tierno cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

Ya, ya. Espero que los vayan disfrutando. Nos leemos hasta mañana, o quizás pasado mañana… en fin, nos leemos hasta entonces.


	5. Pasa tiempo con ella

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Pasando a temas más interesantes;_ _ **karin-chan150301**_ _¡Bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por darte un tiempito para leer y comentar los capítulos. No son más largos porque, bueno, en realidad el fic está pensado en narrarse de un modo breve y rápido. Y con respecto a los personajes, intento en gran medida mantener la esencia de todos ellos intacta, dado que sé lo incómodo que resulta leerlos actuando de formas distintas a las que estamos acostumbrados. No es que esté criticando a nadie, simplemente pienso que los personajes ya están bien, así como son._

 _ **Inuchara2511**_ _¡No te mueras niña, que aún no llegas al final! Jejeje ¡Gracias por leer!_ _ **Bleu Nefeli**_ _Zuko ya tiene la esencia de ternura, solo la pulo un poco en el fic XD gracias por leer y dejar tu amor. ^^_

* * *

 _Tercer paso_

 _PASA TIEMPO CON ELLA. HAZLA REÍR._

Con la inminente llegada del cometa, los ánimos de todos no hacían más que empeorar a medida que el fatídico día se acercaba. Y no era la excepción para la maestra tierra que, recostada sobre una roca, dormitaba sintiendo la fresca brisa de la isla Ember agitar el cabello sobre su rostro.

Se suponía que Aang entrenaría con ella ese día, pero el calvito cobarde se había ido a ocultar quizás dónde con Katara, y no tenía ánimos para estarle buscando. Tampoco para perder el tiempo con Sokka y Suki que estaban, casi como siempre, en la playa.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Zuko, al parecer, había finalmente abandonado su escondite en las ramas de un árbol cercano y se detuvo a su lado, sentándose incluso antes de que ella le diese una respuesta

-Respiro. -Dijo Toph con sarcasmo, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada. -No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer. La gallina de Aang se escapó.

-Sí, tampoco logré alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Y buscas una compañía alternativa que no te aburras hasta la muerte?

-Un poco, sí. Pero también es porque me gusta estar contigo.

La más joven bufó, volteando el rostro en dirección contraria para que el príncipe no viese cómo sus mejillas enrojecían producto del repentino calor agolpado en éstas. Eran pocas las veces que alguien, además del idiota de Sokka, lograba hacerla sonrojar, Toph odiaba con intensidad esos momentos que la hacían ver vulnerable de algún modo.

Tonto Zuko.

-Creí que estarías en la playa, con la parejita torpe. -Gracias a estar en la superficie firme de una roca, Toph pudo ver perfectamente como el mayor lanzaba algo a lo lejos, el sonido haciendo eco entre los árboles cercanos.

-Uh, no. Ellos son demasiado patéticos para mí.

-Si. -Zuko estuvo de acuerdo con una risa alegre. -Incluso he llegado a sentir pena ajena por ellos cuando me topo a alguno en la noche…

\- ¡Enserio creen que no sabemos de sus escapadas nocturnas!

-Y Sokka pone esa voz tan estúpida.

\- ¡La has escuchado! -Reía a carcajadas la maestra tierra, recordando aquella vez donde, por culpa de la maldita madera, acabó confundida y metiéndose en la habitación del guerrero de la tribu agua. – _"Ey nena, ¿Lista para tu noche de…? ¡Toph! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"_

Golpeó con su puño derecho el hombro del maestro fuego, enjuagando las lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos luego de otros largos minutos compartiendo sus experiencias acerca de la torpe pareja de enamorados, las carcajadas sobrando en medio de tan alegre conversación.

Otra hora más tarde, cuando el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, la mirada del mayor se enfocó en el rostro pálido de la muchacha que dormitaba a su lado, balbuceando de vez en cuando alguna frasecita que se le ocurría en medio de su proceso por dormirse de una buena vez para matar el tiempo. Era una chica muy divertida.

\- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? -Katara fue la primera en preguntar al verlos aparecerse finalmente en el jardín interior. Toph bostezó más que audiblemente, a la vez que su compañero se frotaba un ojo, su mano aun sujetando la muñeca de la adormilada niña ciega a la que guiaba.

-No molestes princesita azucarada. Muero de hambre. Dime chispitas, ¿Ves algo comestible por aquí?

\- ¿Además de mí?

\- ¡Ja! -Toph soltó una jocosa exclamación, golpeando con su mano libre el brazo de Zuko. -Buen intento chispitas.

* * *

 _*Hasta ahora, éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fic. Dado que el objetivo es narrar toda la historia mediante drabble, dudo que alguno vaya a ser más largo que esto. De ante mano, muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y darle amor a mi nuevo proyecto*_


	6. Reforzando el tercer paso

_¡Hola hola! El capi de hoy será bastante breve, pero espero que de todos modos lo disfruten._ _ **Inuchara2511, karin-chan150301**_ _y_ _ **Bleu Nefeli**_ _, jo es cierto que Zuko se le está ofreciendo a Toph casi en bandeja de plata, y nuestra pequeña ciega le deja siempre el visto -mal chiste- jeje es que se vale hacerlo esforzarse un poquito más XD._ _ **Hann**_ _¡Bienvenid ! Me alegro de que sea de tu gusto, si hay algo que busco al escribir, es que los demás disfruten leyendo ^^ gracias por darle una oportunidad._

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

 _Perfeccionando el paso tres…_

 _PASA TIEMPO CON ELLA. HAZLA REÍR._

-No creo que esto vaya a resultar. -Su cabello le golpeó los ojos al voltear ella repentinamente el rostro, buscando de alguna manera la mirada del mayor. -En primera, porque no eres pies ligeros.

-Da igual. Soy maestro fuego, y vas a enfrentarte a un ejército de ellos. Así que, atácame.

Toph chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a atacar tal como él lo había pedido. Sin siquiera notarlo, una sonrisa se había apropiado ya de sus labios, y más que buscar derrotarlo, había comenzado a moverse al compás de los excelentes ataques que él profería. Sin dudas, era un maestro fuego perfecto en lo suyo.

Pero ella no era por nada la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! -Soltando finalmente la carcajada que había estado acallando desde que envió aquel ataque, la maestra tierra llevó ambas manos a su cintura. -No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es para un hombre que le golpeen sus…

-Ya deja de llorar flamitas. En la guerra, todo vale.

-Pero es que… duele. -Seguía lloriqueando el otro, la mano aun sujetando la zona lastimada. - ¿Es que no quieres que tengamos hijos en el futuro? -Una nueva roca, mucho más pequeñita que las anteriores, golpeó su frente para hacerle callar.

-Ya lo dije pantalones flameantes, no coquetees.

-Estando contigo, eso resulta imposible.


	7. A la hora de confesarte

_¡Buenas! Hoy voy a paso rápido, por lo que les dejaré fugazmente una actualización. Aprovechando, también, mis más sinceros agradecimientos para quienes leen y comentan mi pequeño fic;_ _ **karin-chan150301**_ _(estaré ansiosa de leerte, si decides publicar),_ _ **Bleu Nefeli**_ _(Zuko es un provocador),_ _ **Iskandar257**_ _(Que comentario tan coqueto XD),_ _ **andreiIR**_ _(Sí, Zuko es una ternura), y_ _ **Hann**_ _(He tenido algunos problemas leyendo tus comentarios, porque a veces éstos no me aparecen, pero gracias por leer)._

 _Si me falta alguien, solo puedo decir que la pagina me ha estado dando algunos problemas al momento de revisar los comentarios, no los ignoro a propósito ni nada de eso, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Cuarto paso_

 _A LA HORA DE CONFESARTE, SE DIRECTO CON ELLA._

Era su momento de entrenar con Aang y perfeccionarlo en su manejo de la tierra control. En palabras de Toph, el avatar estaba ya algo oxidado en eso, y no derrotaría al señor del fuego solo lanzando "piedritas". Así que se lo robó a Katara y, arrastrándolo más allá de donde Sokka hacía sus payasadas, la maestra metal lo lanzó contra una roca. Si quería jugar con el agua y fingir que ni ella ni Zuko existían, pues no la iba a tener fácil.

\- ¡Levanta esas rodillas chico débil! -Parecía como si tuviera que enseñarle todo otra vez, y aquello frustraba a la ex combatiente del estruendo tierra - ¿Qué pasa contigo Aang? Eres incluso más malo que Sokka en esto ahora. -Apartó su rostro de la trayectoria de una piedrita, enviando luego un ataque directo a aquel guerrero que tenía la osadía de atacarla. -No te metas en esto capitán boomerang.

\- ¡No me provoques jovencita!

-Lo lamento Toph. Es solo que… estoy asustado. -Suspiró, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas. -Son muchas cosas. Acabar con la guerra, matar a alguien, Katara…

\- ¿Katara?

\- ¿Dije Katara?

\- ¡Ah pies ligeros! Con que es tu amor por la princesita azucarada lo que más te molesta. Debes reacomodar tus prioridades.

-Antes que todo, ustedes son siempre mi prioridad.

-Eso sí fue muy dulce pies ligeros.

Debía burlarse o algo así. Top sabía que debía hacerlo, y seguramente el avatar esperaba que lo hiciera, más le fue imposible en realidad. Él estaba siendo sincero, y la maestra tierra era, muy en el fondo de su corazón, una romántica empedernida.

Exhalando con suavidad, la joven se concentró en la figura de su amigo, pensando en cómo animarlo ahora.

Esas cosas del amor era una verdadera molestia. Si no, había que solo ver al avatar.

Con un bostezo, volteó hacia donde Sokka y Suki entrenaban, sintiendo también a Zuko unos metros más apartado. ¿Era idea suya, o el tonto de las chispas se la pasaba últimamente mucho tiempo con ella? No es que se quejara, en serio, le gustaba matar el tiempo con él. Pero no dejaba de ser raro.

-Escucha pies ligeros. Debes ser directo con Katara, plantarle las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo. Si ella te soporta tanto, al menos debes gustarle un poco, ¿No?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Volvió a pensar en Zuko, bufando luego.

-Una chica no le tiene tanta paciencia a un hombre si no siente nada por él, Aang. Es algo de conocimiento universal.

El entrenamiento continuó hasta altas horas de la tarde cuando, con un mal genio sacado de quién sabe dónde, Katara los llamó a todos para ir a comer. Por supuesto, el primero en correr fue Sokka, seguido de Suki y el príncipe de la nación del fuego -quien no había dejado de acecharlos en todo el día- y finalmente Aang y Toph, en cuyo hombro se fue a parar Momo.

\- ¡Ya lo decidí! -Zuko gritó de pronto en medio de la comida, golpeando con sus palmas la mesa al momento de colocarse de pie. -Toph Beifong, no me importa si quieres a Aang o a Sokka. -La aludida ladeó la cabeza, genuinamente confundida, aun con la comida a medio camino hacia su boca. -Me gustas mucho, así que el único hombre al que le tendrás paciencia y querrás voy a ser yo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sinceramente, no mucho. -Debió ser honesta, a pesar del calor que trepó por su rostro.

-te quiero Toph Beifong, y quiero que seas mi novia. -El rostro de la menor volteó hacia Katara, quien se encontraba a su lado, tan impactada como ella por las repentinas palabras del maestro fuego.

-Princesita, ¿Estoy soñando?


	8. Reforzando el cuarto paso

_¡Buenas noches a todos! Habiendo ya pasado un par de días, les traigo actu doble, dado que el perfeccionamiento del paso cuatro es bastante breve. Espero que los disfruten;_

 _ **Karin-chan150301**_ _(No sé si lo considerarás bueno, eso lo dejo a tu juicio),_ _ **andreuIR**_ _(Jeje Zuko por primera vez está seguro de lo que quiere, y de paso nos dejó a todas en shock XD),_ _ **inuchara2511**_ _(Tranqui, que la personalidad rara y apasionada de Zuko solo saldrá a la luz en ocasiones),_ _ **Bleu Nefeli**_ _(Celos, hmm, los celos en ocasiones son infaltables),_ _ **Hann**_ _(Aunque no me aparezcan de inmediato, sigo leyendo tus reviews cuando me llega la notificación al correo, así que gracias por seguir dejándolos)._

 _A todos ustedes, muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme saber que lo disfrutan, y a quienes leen, gracias también por hacerse un breve tiempo para leer lo que yo escribo._

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Perfeccionando el paso cuatro…_

 _A LA HORA DE CONFESARTE, SE DIRECTO CON ELLA._

Pasaba la hora de comer, por lo que la mayoría del equipo avatar se encontraba ahora en el jardín de la casa de playa, conversando y riendo en torno a la fogata que Aang había encendido en un intento por distraerles de la dura batalla que se les venía encima.

Toph disfrutaba en esos instantes bromeando con Sokka, en tanto Suki intentaba decirles que rieran un poco más bajo o enfadarían a Katara, que se encontraba con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-Oye Toph. ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto? -Su mejor amigo preguntó codeándola de pronto, y ella no pudo más que bufar, golpeando con su pie el firme piso. Zuko voló repentinamente por el cielo, aterrizando a salvo gracias a la rápida intervención del avatar. -Señor malas decisiones, comienza a preocuparme que…

\- ¡Toph! ¡Se mi novia! -Pidió, o más bien exigió, por cuarta vez el maestro fuego. - ¿Quieres?

\- Si te digo que aceptaré salir alguna vez contigo, ¿Me dejarás en paz?

-Es un trato.


	9. Disculpate de una forma original

Advertencia.- Posible OoC.

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Quinto paso_

 _SI LA HACES ENFADAR, DISCULPATE DE UNA FORMA ORIGINAL_

Había cosas que a Toph solían molestarle mucho. Como la actitud tan sobreprotectora que tomaba a veces Katara, o la cobardía repentina de Aang. Pero existía algo que realmente la hacía enfadar, y ese algo era que desquitaran en ella un enfado que, raramente, no había sido por su causa.

Así que, a pesar de que su trabajo deteniendo a las flotas de la nación del fuego con Sokka y Suki fue un completo éxito, la maestra ciega no lograba sentirse del todo feliz. ¡Gritarle a ella por nada! Aang y Katara lo habían hecho una vez -el avatar dos, en realidad- y ella no dudó en enviarlos a ambos al demonio.

El engreído principito de la nación del fuego -ahora señor- no iba a ser la excepción, por mucho que a ella le gustara el dichoso príncipe. En lo que a Toph respectaba, la relación -o lo que sea que se estaba gestando entre ambos- estaba tan muerta como la pierna de Sokka.

-Eso fue cruel. -Sokka habló a su lado, pendiente del lugar donde sus amigos aparecerían en cualquier momento. -Me rompí la pierna intentando mantenerte viva.

\- ¿Hablé en voz alta?

\- ¡Oh, sí que lo hiciste! -Encogió los hombros, dándole un golpe a su mejor amigo en el brazo. -No castigues tanto a Zuko. El pobre es ahora gobernante de toda una nación.

-Mayor razón para que me deje en paz.

\- ¿Acaso no lo quieres?

\- ¡Claro que lo quiero!

Lo quería, aunque nunca se lo había dicho con esas palabras. En su defensa, Zuko tampoco lo había hecho últimamente, así que estaban a mano. Pero estaba furiosa ahora, lo había estado desde que Aang desapareció y Zuko le gritó en la playa, y Toph solía ser bastante rencorosa en ocasiones. Así que no dudó en dar por acabada cualquier relación que pudiera surgir, importando poco los intentos de intervención por parte de sus amigos y del tío Iroh.

\- ¿Cuánto más va a hablar? -Sokka suspiró a su lado, encogiendo los hombros. Luego recordó que ella no podía verlo.

-Ha de estar por terminar.

-Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto. -Volvió a concentrarse en Zuko y Aang cuando sintió a las personas comenzar a murmurar muy bajito, volteando en todas direcciones. - ¿Qué dijo?

-Algo de su chica…

-No hablas en serio.

\- ¡Toph Beifong! -Maldijo entre dientes cuando quienes les rodeaban no tardaron en reconocerlos, susurrando entre ellos. - ¡Te amo nena! ¿Podrías perdonarme por ser un idiota contigo?

-Sokka… -Llamó bajito a quien estaba a su lado, sintiéndolo inspirar hondamente - ¿Le diste jugo de cactus?


	10. Reforzando el quinto paso

_¡Hola qué tal! Nuevamente haciendo mi aparición, llego con una nueva actualización. Creo que lo haré de este modo ahora, con capítulo día por medio. No sé si lo notaron, pero al parecer éste fic resultará algo largo, por lo que espero que lo sigan apoyando hasta el final ^^_

 _Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen y comentan mi fic, comenzando por_ _ **Karin-chan150301**_ _(Zuko es todo un original al momento de declararse, por no decir que rarito),_ _ **Hann**_ _(Tu review llegó a tiempo, tranquila. Y muchas gracias por seguir dejándolos),_ _ **leslaut**_ _(¡Yo también amo a esta pareja Kkk muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí),_ _ **brauidechocolate**_ _(Calma, que quizás en este comprendas mejor porqué Zuko se comportó de ese modo),_ _ **inuchara2511**_ _(kri kri, kri kri… Ok, no fue tan mal chiste, enserio… ya enserio, a mí sí que me causó gracia XD)._

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Advertencia.- Posible OoC (sí, otra vez)._

* * *

 _Perfeccionando el paso 5_

 _SI LA HACES ENFADAR, DISCULPATE DE UNA FORMA ORIGINAL_

Si le preguntabas a Toph, el mejor té que había probado en su vida era el que el tío Iroh servía. Tenía ese _algo_ que lo volvía único, incomparable y especial. Tal como lo tenía el viejo maestro fuego; y su sobrino.

Zuko era también único, incomparable y especial.

Bueno, lo era cuando no le estaba gritando por nada o avergonzándola en público. En esos casos, se tornaba una verdadera molestia para Toph. Si bien era cierto que ella le tenía un cariño muy grande y especial -completamente distinto al que sentía por sus amigos- su orgullo estaba primero. Y aquello dificultaba todo a veces.

\- ¡Por favor Toph! ¡Tienes que perdonarme! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Necesitas acaso que sacrifique en una hoguera a Momo?

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Momo! -El maestro de fuego-control tragó el nudo en su garganta, dándole una mirada al jardín trasero de la tienda de té de su tío.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Momo?! -Aang preguntó escandalizado, casi brincando de su asiento.

\- ¡Sokka! ¡Detén la ejecución! -Gritando como poseso, el otro corrió a algún lugar - ¡Te dije que era una pésima idea! -Con un bufido digno de una ruda maestra tierra, la muchacha ciega volvió a beber de su té.

-Los hombres son todos unos idiotas.

La risa del tío Iroh la hizo dejar su taza sobre la mesa, dándole al mayor lo que ella esperaba, fuera una mirada de enfado. Aparentemente, aquello no hizo más que aumentar la diversión del más viejo.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- Nunca había visto a mi sobrino tan desesperado por conseguir el perdón de alguien. Es más, nunca lo había visto intentando disculparse. Ha de estar muy enamorado de ti. -El calor se agolpó en sus mejillas al escucharlo decir eso, obligando a la joven a voltearse en dirección contraria.

-Si tú lo dices.

Era capaz de sentir la intensa mirada del mayor sobre su pequeña figura, un imperceptible nerviosismo apoderándose de ella al saberse tan observada. Mascullando entre dientes una maldición bastante poco femenina, golpeó la mesa sobre la cual reposaban las tazas con humeante té de rosas.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- ¡Estaba desesperado Toph! Te negabas a perdonarme, ¡Y sabes lo malo que soy para estas cosas!

\- Sí pero… ¿Aceptar la ayuda de Sokka? Ya decía yo que estabas muy idiota últimamente. No estoy enfadada contigo ahora, por lo que… no vuelvas a hacer lo que el cabeza de boomerang te recomiende.


	11. Hazla sentir celos

_¡Hola nuevamente! Esperando que no me odien demasiado por haber desaparecido, les traigo una nueva actualización de mi pequeño y querido fic. ¿Puedo excusarme en que me había quedado sin ideas para el siguiente paso? Pero como la señorita inspiración ha regresado a mí, volveré a mis actualizaciones regulares, lo prometo._

 _Hoy me he quedado sin tiempito para responder a sus lindos comentarios, solo me da para agradecerles a todos por el amor que le dan a mi historia. Espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy._

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Paso seis_

 _HASLA SENTIR CELOS, SON INFALIBLES_

Toph no se consideraba a sí misma una persona celosa, mucho menos incapaz de controlarse a sí misma o a su tierra control. Basándose en esto mismo, no lograba comprender porqué -de un momento a otro- se encontraba intentando evadir -de forma bastante nefasta- las dagas que la otra lanzaba en su dirección. Si era sincera, comenzaba a hartare.

― ¡Ya fue suficiente! ― El calor golpeó de lleno su rostro, los pies trastrabillando en su intento por alejarla del abrasivo peligro. ― Toph, Mai, es hora de detenerse.

― Fue ella quien comenzó. ― Como una niña que odia ser regañada, la nativa de la nación del fuego acusó a su contrincante, volviendo a esconder las dagas en su vestido. ― Siendo sincera, deberías aprender a controlar a la salvaje que tienes por novia, Zuko.

― ¡¿Yo, salvaje?!

― ¡Toph!

― ¡No me grites, _chispita_! ― Ella cruzó los brazos, sintiendo las vibraciones de la otra comenzar a alejarse. ― ¿Cómo puedes permitir que una mujer, que no soy yo, te abrace?

― Solo me felicitaba por mi nombramiento…

― ¡Pues puede hacerlo de lejos!


	12. Una cita no es cita sin un beso

_Buenas noches a todos, y feliz Halloween para quienes me leen. ¿Salieron a pedir dulcecitos? Hoy les traigo un nuevo capi que espero que les guste._

 _ **Karin-chan150301;**_ _Toph no es para nada sutil manteniendo a las mujeres alejadas de su hombre XD, y por eso la amamos._ _ **Inuchara2511;**_ _No tengo muchas ideas para una respuesta, así que… ¡Hola! Gracias por leer ^^._ _ **Teklay;**_ _¡Con la silla, con la silla! Jaja en lo personal, Mai tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos. Gracias por leer y ¡Bienvenida!_

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

 _Paso siete_

 _UNA CITA NO ES CITA SIN UN BESO_

― ¿Qué quieres comer?

― ¡Todo lo que puedas pagar, por supuesto!

Toph lucía deslumbrante aquel día, con el vestido de la nación del fuego envolviendo su delgado cuerpo, y el rostro rebosante de salud y vitalidad. Y por cada sonrisa de ella, un pedacito del corazón de Zuko caía rendido a sus pies. El gobernante intentaba disimularlo, por supuesto, más era obvio que la maestra ciega lo descubriría más temprano que tarde. Ella siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Se limitó a verla comer, despreocupación absoluta en el rostro de ella, y una sonrisa en el suyo. A Toph no le importaba hallarse cubierta de polvo en medio de tanto lujo que les rodeaba. No le importaba tampoco fingirse más femenina ante él, porque estaba segura de sí misma, de quien era. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo, si era la mejor maestra tierra y metal que existía?

― ¿Te gustan? ― Las pequeñas manos seguían acariciando cada línea esculpida en la piedra, absoluta concentración dominando sus facciones.

― Pienso que el dragón estaba mejor. ― Decretó, apartándose ahora para volver a su lado. ― Parece ser el mejor del concurso, ¿No crees? Los dragones son criaturas fascinantes.

― Se me ocurre una criatura que lo es aún más.

Su sonrojo podría -quizás- competir con el color de su vestido.

El concurso de esculturas llegó a su fin al atardecer, la favorita de Toph resultando en un nada despreciable segundo lugar. Zuko decidió que era ya hora de regresar, y Toph no se opuso a la idea, yendo a su lado en el camino al palacio.

― Fue divertido. ― Comentó al sentir cercanas las presencias de sus amigos. El mayor suspiró a su lado.

― Sí, lo fue. Solo quería que fuera especial para ti.

― Me gustó mucho, _chispita._ ¿Puedo compensártelo?

― ¿Compensar qué? ― Las manos femeninas se aferraron a sus mejillas, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia la más joven y, en solo cosa de un parpadeo, sus labios fueron unidos.

Y no había para Zuko sabor más dulce que el de los labios de Toph Beifong obsequiándole su primer beso.

― El que me quieras.


	13. Vuelve a intentarlo

_~Entra bailando Thriller~ ¡Buenas a todos! Comenzamos con un nuevo paso. Pero antes de eso, me daré unos minutitos para agradecer a quienes leen mi pequeño fic, y en especial, a quienes dejan sus lindos comentarios que llenan mi corazón de alegría ~Sin exagerar~_

 _ **Karin-chan150301, inuchara2511 y andreuIR;**_ _muchísimas gracias por dejar sus palabritas de apoyo. Por cierto, inuchara, tu duda me hizo casi explotar el cerebro XD no había pensando en quien obtuvo el primer lugar, simplemente dejé la escultura favorita de Toph en segundo lugar porque no todo le podía salir perfecto a Zuko jajaja. Nuevamente gracias ^^_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Paso ocho_

 _VUELVE A INTENTARLO, QUE TE ACEPTE COMO SU NOVIO_

Una de las cosas que Toph más disfrutaba -y que nunca admitiría- era escuchar a Katara cantar mientras cocinaba. Y es que la maestra agua tenía en su voz un _noséqué_ capaz de cautivar a cualquiera a su alrededor, incluyéndose.

Era por esta razón que, cada vez que ella se encargaba de la comida, se podía encontrar a la ex campeona haciéndole compañía. Y mientras Katara cantaba, todo el cuerpo de Toph se mecía al compás de su música. Era uno de esos momentos íntimos que ellas se empeñaban en disfrazar bajo conversaciones sin sentido.

― Sigo pensando que es innecesario.

― Por supuesto que no lo es. No cumples años todos los días.

― Pero si todos los años. ― Katara resopló, como pocas veces lo hacía, lo que causó una sonrisa en la menor. ― ¿Qué me darás de regalo?

― ¿Además del pastel?

― Yo no quería pastel, yo quiero regalo.

La maestra agua rio, moviéndose por la cocina bajo la atenta supervisión de los ojos ciegos. Volvió a cantar, y los pies descalzos volvieron a moverse también. Aang, Sokka y Zuko escogieron aquel momento ara ingresar a la estancia, cada uno provocando sus vibraciones personales, esas que los hacían ser ellos ante los ojos ciegos de Toph.

― ¡Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, mi _Tophi_ querida! ― El guerrero gritó, abrazándola hasta casi el punto de la asfixia. ― No puedo creerme lo grande que estás.

― No puedo creer que, enserio, estés buscando que te golpee.

― No gruñas en tu cumpleaños. ― Aang rio, dando también un breve abrazo a modo de felicitación, y luego llegó el turno de Zuko.

― Felicidades Toph. ― Él le entregó una caja de madera, solo palmeando rápidamente su espalda, porque eso de las muestras públicas de afecto ni iba con ninguno de ellos.

― Bueno, parece ser papel. -Habló con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja al oír el jadeo reprimido de Katara. ― ¿Qué dice?

― " _Toph Beifong"_ ― El mismo señor del fuego leyó, acercándose nuevamente a ella. ― _"Mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. ¿Querrías, por fin, ser mi novia?"_

― ¿No lo éramos ya? ― Con una sonrisa de ésas que, de poder ver, a la más joven le hubiesen robado el aliento, Zuko le arrebató el papel de las manos, reemplazándolo con las suyas.

― Necesitaba hacerlo formalmente.


	14. Busca nuevas formas de sorprenderla

_¡Saludos a todos! Aprovechando que es día de descanso en mi casa, vengo con una actu más temprano que otras veces. Espero que les guste._

 _ **Karin-chan150301;**_ _si pensabas que ellos son kawais, creo que en este capi lo harás aún más XD, siempre agradeciendo tu presencia 3._ _ **Inuchara2511;**_ _dentro de la caja venía una tarjeta, solo que no escribí textualmente que Toph había abierto la caja, es todo. Gracias por leer ^^._ _ **Teklay;**_ _así es, a nuestro señor del fuego no se le va una, pero lo de bobo enamorado tampoco se le quita :v ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Muchas gracias por leer 3._

 _Una cosa más, recuerden todos una cosa… el consejero amoroso de Zuko es Sokka XD_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Paso nueve_

 _BUSCA NUEVAS FORMAS DE SORPRENDERLA_

Una de las principales desventajas de su tierra-control, era la incapacidad casi absoluta de ser sorprendida. Sin importar lo ciega que fuera, si algo hacía contacto con la tierra, ella irremediablemente podría _verlo._

Era por esto por lo que, cuando Zuko dijo que le tenía una sorpresa preparada, Toph no pudo evitar ser escéptica. Incluso cuando, al salir al jardín del palacio ― donde se encontraba el estanque de los pato-tortuga ― y no llegar a sentir absolutamente ninguna alteración, a la maestra de tierra y metal-control ninguna emoción se le removió en el interior.

― Entonces… ― Su novio rio bajito, acercándose para tomar su mano. ― Zuko, no creo que…

― Solo espera un segundo.

Fue cuando ― como un sutil susurro ― el cálido aliento del señor del fuego rozó su piel, que las flores comenzaron a caer el cielo, como una perfumada lluvia de frágiles pétalos. El jardín no tardó en llenarse de diversas fragancias, y solo la risita lejana del avatar le permitió a Toph identificar al cómplice de tan perfecta sorpresa.

― Ni todas estas flores bastan para demostrar cuánto te quiero.

Sonrió, con el corazón latiendo presuroso en su pecho, y solo un beso le pareció demasiado poca cosa para demostrarle al otro lo emocionada y frágil ― Y totalmente enamorada, aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta ― que se sentía. Así que, cogiendo una de las tantas flores que habían caído, se permitió a sí misma ― Por primera vez ― ser una chica cursi.

― _Chispita,_ la palabra _querer_ ni se aproxima a todo lo que siento por ti.


	15. Si vas a conocer a sus padres

_¡Hola qué hace! :v_

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto, como diríamos en mi país… me traspapelé un poco y se me olvidó que no había subido actu cuando correspondía. ¡Cualquiera se equivoca! Una vez más, muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan este fic, y espero que estén disfrutando de él. Sin más que decir, porque el tiempo apremia, las dejo leer._

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Paso diez_

 _SI VAS A CONOCER A SUS PADRES, COMPÓRTATE_

Volver a encontrarse con sus padres no había sido sencillo para ella, y tuvieron que pasar más de dos años desde su huida para ― finalmente ― tener el valor suficiente y enfrentarlos. Incluso ahora, seguía siendo todo un reto para la maestra de tierra-control. No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera el abrazo de su madre en cada nueva visita ― en la que su buen amigo Sokka siempre la acompañaba ― porque era su padre quien se encargaba de intimidarla con su sola presencia.

Pero por esta ocasión, Toph procuró mantenerse firme, porque ―esta vez― no era su amigo quien estaba a su lado. Y no era la simple nostalgia el impulso para haber viajado hasta el reino tierra cargada de sus tantas dudas y dos "lindos vestidos" escogidos por Katara.

― Yo creo que con esto es suficiente. ― Zuko habló a su lado, los latidos acelerados de éste haciéndole sonreír.

― _Pararrayos_ , apenas acabamos de bajar del dirigible.

― Pero tu padre ya nos vio. ― Chasqueó la lengua, dándole un empujón al mayor para que se moviera de una buena vez. ― Enserio Toph, creo que él intenta asesinarme con la mirada.

Su madre tenía un gusto especial por la hora del té, siempre fue así, especialmente por los postres tan deliciosos que los chefs preparaban para dicho momento del día. A Toph también le gustaban, ¿Para qué negarlo? Pero algo le decía que Zuko no estaba disfrutando de los dulces manjares tanto como lo hacía ella.

― ¿Podrías dejar de temblar? Vas a tirar tu té. ― El mayor bufó al escucharla.

― Lo intento, aunque no lo creas. ― El ruido de sus susurros era lo único que podía escucharse en aquel comedor, y la muchacha ciega rodó los ojos, llevándose otro dulce a la boca. ― Si solo supieras cómo me mira tu padre…

― Estás exagerando.

― Yo no…

― ¡Entonces! Señor del fuego Zuko…

La voz de Lao Beifong sonó tan fuerte y repentina en aquel lugar, que Zuko no pudo evitar pegar un brinco. El té de rosas y miel se le derramó encima, y la carcajada de Toph fue capaz de escucharse por toda la mansión.


	16. Reforzando el décimo paso

_¡Hola a todas! Paso de rápido hoy, porque tengo que salir XD Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan, y de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir un capi que tenía ya finalizado. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, y ya me voy…_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Perfeccionando el paso 10…_

 _SI VAS A CONOCER A SUS PADRES, COMPÓRTATE_

Cuando escuchó de Sokka que la madre de su novio había sido encontrada, el primer pensamiento de Toph fue tomar sus cosas y huir del palacio con rumbo del siempre seguro hogar del tío Iroh. Porque a Ursa no le agradaría ella como pareja de su perfecto hijo. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién querría a una muchacha mal hablada, gruñona, desinteresada, ruda y mal educada como parte de su familia? ¡Habría que estar loca!

-Ey Toph, cálmate. -Suki, que cumplía con su labor como guardaespaldas de la familia real, aguardaba junto a ella la llegada de Zuko y su madre. -Ya verás como te amará.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

La guerrera hizo un sonido ahogado, como si fuera a decir algo, más se contuvo de inmediato, forzando la mirada para ver cómo el carruaje se aproximaba al palacio. Toph lo había sentido venir desde hace un rato, más había decidido callarlo en favor de la conversación, que le parecía más interesante.

No tardó en reconocer las pisadas de Zuko al momento del bajar este del carro, seguidas luego por las de los hermanos de la tribu agua, y los pies ligeros de Aang; finalmente los de una mujer. Y llegados a este punto, la heredera Beifong solo podía contener la respiración, esperando que la sonrisa en su rostro no pareciera absolutamente falsa.

\- Toph, quiero que conozcas a mi madre, Ursa. - ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Una reverencia? ¿Estrecharle la mano? Rogaba a Raava que esto último no ocurriera, porque sus manos no dejaban de sudar. – Mamá, ella es mi novia, Toph Beifong, mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, y creadora del metal control.

\- ¡Vaya! Eres tan guapa como Zuko dijo. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

El aire regresó a sus pulmones, y solo los espíritus podrían realmente saber lo feliz que estaba; las vibraciones de Ursa eran prueba inequívoca de su sinceridad.


	17. Aprendan cosas juntos

_¡Buenas a todos! Primero que todo, quería disculparme otra vez por estar tardando en las actualizaciones. Sucede que, de pronto, me conseguí dos empleos, y poder llevarlos no es nada fácil. Además, he tenido algunos problemas para comunicarme con mi beta, y me siento insegura publicando algo sin su visto bueno. También me disculpo por no haber respondido a sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, pero dado que llevaba prisa, no me dio el tiempo suficiente._

 _ **Karin-chan150301, inuchara2511, Teklay, Bleu Nefeli, Naty-Marisson.**_ _Muchas gracias a todas por haber dejado sus reviews._ _ **andreuIR,**_ _todas sabemos que Top no es siempre tan segura como lo hace parecer, un poquito de nervios también era lo justo luego del sufrimiento de Zuko conociendo a sus padres XD._

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Paso 10_

 _APRENDAN COSAS JUNTOS, PUEDE SER INTERESANTE_

― ¡No lo necesitamos!

― ¡Por supuesto que lo hacen!

― Pura basura. ― Escupiendo con desenfado, la maestra de tierra-control se levantó de su asiento. ― ¿Para qué voy a necesitar aprender a dibujar? ¡Soy ciega!

― En esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo con Toph. Hacerla dibujar es absurdo, Sokka.

― ¿A qué te refieres con " _en esta ocasión_ "? ¡Siempre tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Y se supone que eres mi novio?

Enarcando una ceja, Sokka se les quedó viendo mientras discutían, una sensación de hartio apoderándose de él. Solo quería que disfrutaran de un momento de aprendizaje juntos, tal como él lo hacía con Suki. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Y vale, quizás había olvidado -otra vez- que su mejor amiga era ciega, pero no había sido a propósito.

― Tío Iroh, no puedo creer que lo apoyes. ― El más viejo rio animado, poniendo en sus manos la tetera de porcelana a la vez que daba indicaciones al mayor de ambos. ― ¡Sokka está loco!

― Tal vez lo esté, pero en una cosa tiene razón. Aprender algo juntos puede mejorar aun más la relación.

En su opinión, el anciano decía lo que se le daba la gana. Su rostro volteó hacia la derecha, buscando a ciegas una sonrisa que moría por conocer, pero que tantas veces ya había acariciado con la yema de sus dedos. Las vibraciones de Zuko eran suaves, casi armoniosas al momento de verter las hiervas hervidas en las pequeñas tacitas, como si hacer eso fuera para él todo un privilegio.

Había algo en todo eso que la hizo suspirar, hipnotizada por sus casi mágicas palpitaciones, por todo lo que de Zuko se desprendía. Por el hecho de que él parecía feliz aprendiendo a hacer algo tan simple como lo era el té. Por la simple razón de estar a su lado.

― ¿Qué me dices? ― Iroh se había marchado ya, y solo los vestigios del inconfundible aroma a hojas y hiervas llenaba ahora la estancia. Zuko estaba nervioso, aguardando su respuesta, ajeno a la ternura que este hecho le provocaba a Toph.

― No voy a mentir, _flamitas_. El mío saber mejor.

Aunque ambos sabían que esto era una mentira, el mayor se limitó a hacer un sonido -quizá sonrisa, quizá suspiro- bebiendo del té que su querida niña ciega había preparado, una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

Ellos podían ser un completo fracaso en eso de dibujar juntos, pero servir el té se les daba de maravilla.


	18. Tócala con delicadeza

¿Hola? -Se asoma apenas- lo sé, lo sé. Me he desaparecido por muchísimo tiempo. En realidad, no tengo una excusa cierta. En un principio fue por el hecho de que acababa de encontrar un empleo, y no me adaptaba del todo a los tiempos. Luego fue solo por descuido, y en verdad lo lamento. Cierto es que, también, me ha costado un pelín retomar el hilo de mis fics, y el hecho de que mi beta se encuentre sumida en trabajo no me lo hace más sencillo. Pero en fin, la cosa es que -pra bien o para mal- he regresado con el fin de poder, al fin, llegar al final de mi historia. Espero que continuen apoyandome a pesar de todo, y les agradezco por todo el amor que le han dado a esta pareja. ¡Las quiero!

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

Paso 12

TOCALA CON LA DELICADEZA QUE UNA FLOR MERECE

Cuando eres ciega de nacimiento, todas las cosas, colores y formas te resultan imposibles de imaginar, tan difícil como darle un rostro a una persona dependiendo solo de lo que tus dedos acariciaban, de lo que tus otros sentidos gritaban.

Hallándose ya en la flor de su adolescencia, y con el sonido de los jadeos masculinos haciendo eco en sus oídos, Toph Beifong podía decir que, al fin, era capaz de visualizar perfectamente a una persona que no era ella misma.

Sin necesidad de verlo, podía indicar con exactitud donde se encontraba la más pequeña y oculta cicatriz en el cuerpo de Zuko. El punto preciso de su espalda donde el aroma a azufre comenzaba a tornarse almizclado y masculino. Donde la piel rugosa y áspera daba inicio a una extremadamente suave y sensible. Lo sabía _todo_ del mayor en ese momento.

-Es mi turno, fugitiva. -El aliento escapó de entre sus labios como un cálido suspiro al momento en el que sus posiciones cambiaron, los dedos de Zuko acariciando ahora sus pómulos. -También quiero verte con detalle.

-Ya puedes hacerlo con tus ojos.

-No, Toph. -Una risita se le escapó, la piel perlada de sudor se rozó con la femenina al inclinarse él, sus labios acariciando el mentón de la muchacha ciega. -Quiero ver como tú lo haces.

No estaba segura de lo que ocurría con exactitud con su cuerpo, ni porqué la única palabra que podía formular era el nombre de su amado. Como una baja letanía, el nombre de Zuko volvía a salir de entre sus labios, su espalda volvía a encorvarse y la mente se le nublaba por completo, prisionera de los dedos que, con trémula dedicación, continuaban explorando su piel.

Jadeó, aferrándose a las sábanas arremolinadas bajo ellos cuando Zuko unió sus cuerpos, musitando bajito una maldición que habría espantado al mismísimo avatar de haberla escuchado.

-Luces hermosa en estos momentos Toph. -Escuchó al señor del fuego susurrar, los cálidos labios acariciando su cuello. -Mi bella bandida.

Y fue por ese instante -como en una alucinación- que Toph creyó poder ver su rostro perlado por el sudor, una sonrisa satisfecha curvando los suaves labios masculinos.

Espíritus… _él era hermoso._


	19. No intentes adivinarlo

_¡Y llegamos con un nuevo paso! Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar._ _ **Karin-chan150301, arandiagrande y Aaly,**_ _me hizo feliz leerlos aquí y, Aaly, bienvenida al fic. ¡Te apoyo en todo lo dicho! Las Tokko también merecemos soñar. Intentaré darles más para leer en el futuro, así como responder con más amplitud la próxima vez. Ahora mismo me he quedado corta de tiempo, por lo que prometo darles a todos más palabras en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

Paso 13

SI NO SABES LA CAUSA DE SU ENFADO, NO INTENTES ADIVINARLO

" _Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo."_

\- ¿Podría alguien explicarme porqué Toph me maldijo apenas me crucé con ella en el palacio?

Enarcando una ceja al escuchar suspirar a su mejor amigo, el avatar buscó en la burlona mirada de Sokka alguna respuesta. Por supuesto, el moreno parecía más preocupado de no reírse de Zuko, que de darle alguna señal. No es que le sorprendiera viniendo de su cuñado.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Está enfadada. -Resumió el gobernante de la nación del fuego, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Si, creo que eso lo noté. -Aang dijo bajito, rascando su mejilla con cierta diversión. -La cosa es, ¿Por qué está enfadada?

-Es lo que intento descubrir.

Luego de toda una mañana ocultándose de su furiosa novia, el señor del fuego Zuko abandonó al fina su despacho/escondite en compañía de Sokka y Aang. Y aún, sin importar el paso de las horas -o comentarios burlones de Sokka- ellos no lograban entender qué había hecho tan horrible durante la noche, que hiciera a Toph enfadar, eso considerando que dormían en habitaciones separadas -la mayoría del tiempo- y que, al momento de desearle buenas noches, ella había sonreído como siempre.

\- ¡Chispita! -La tierra tembló bajo sus pies mucho antes de que Toph apareciera en su campo de visión. -También ronquidos y pies ligeros.

-Prefiero " _capitán boomerang"_

-lo que digas. -Restó importancia la menor, colgándose del brazo de su novio. -Es hora del almuerzo…

Y ella parecía tan feliz y relajada, que no pudieron hacer más que observarla, cada uno más perplejo que el anterior. De pronto, como reaccionando a la sonrisa femenina, tanto Aang como Sokka balbucearon algo de ir al comedor, antes de perderse a una velocidad envidiable.

Zuko parpadeó -aún algo confuso- viendo a la maestra tierra con insistencia. ¿Sería posible que fuera una alucinación?

-Toph… acerca de esta mañana…

\- ¡Oh! Creí que habías tomado mis chocolates de la cocina, y luego recordé que los escondí ayer en mi habitación. -La más joven rio, _enserio lo hizo_ , la cabeza echada hacia atrás al carcajearse. -No fue para tanto, ¿Verdad? No era para que lo tomaras tan enserio.

-Eh… no, no lo era.

Por supuesto que no lo era. Una amenaza por parte de una excelente -por no decir la mejor- maestra tierra y metal, de destruir el palacio con él en su interior, no era para nada algo que Zuko debiera tomar en serio.

¡Por Raava! ¡Su novia estaba loca!


	20. Planea a futuro

¡Hola a toda/os! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya sé, ya sé, han pasado siglos desde que les traigo actualización de este fic, y no tengo excusas en realidad. Lo lamento por hacerles esperar, y espero que puedan seguir disfrutando del fic.

 **Monchenny;** tengo intención de seguir escribiendo de esta pareja, porque la verdad es que me encantan, y espero que continúes dándoles amor, no solo en este fic, sino en cualquiera que encuentres de ellos. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un lindo review, ¡Besos!

 **Aaly;** jajaja cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos se ocultaría de Toph viéndola enfadada jajaja lo que sí sorprende es que nuestro Zuko no supiese aun lo loca que esta chica está. Gracias por leer.

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

Paso 14

PLANEA A FUTURO, PERO NO LE DIGAS AUN

Era un día de fiesta en la nación del fuego. Las calles se encontraban repletas de voces, aromas y texturas, el sonido de las risas creando una alegre melodía que parecía endulzar todo el ambiente. Y, en medio de eso, se encontraba Toph Beifong, medio divertida, medio ofuscada, aferrándose al brazo de su novio, perdida en medio de tantas vibraciones.

Comenzaba a hartarse de eso, de los murmullos acerca de ella y Zuko viviendo juntos en el palacio, de los comentarios sobre lo poco que solían verse juntos públicamente, y de como ella ni siquiera era nativa de esa nación. ¡Bah! Como si a Toph le fuera a gustar otro tipo de control. Tenía tanto futuro de maestra fuego como Sokka lo tenía de campeón de _Pai Sho._

 _Sokka era un desastre en el pai sho._

\- ¿Por qué siempre que piensas en voz alta, estás burlándote de mí? -Su mejor amigo reclamó, tomando asiento frente a ella y Zuko. -Es algo cruel.

-No fastidies cabeza de carne. -Estaba ocupada comiendo sus dulces, con el brazo protector de Zuko alrededor de sus hombros, y no tenía ganas de sentir lástima por su amigo. - ¿Por qué aún no podemos irnos de este estúpido festival?

-Porque es en honor al vigésimo cumpleaños de su importantísima fogosidad, también conocido como tu novio, tonta.

-Ya, pero con un pastel habría bastado. -Sokka sobaba su frente, donde la roca que Toph había lanzado por su insulto, le había golpeado. -Mis cumpleaños se celebran solo con eso.

-No piensas que será así siempre, ¿Verdad? -Hablando al fin, el único maestro fuego dio una mirada a su alrededor. -Deberías acostumbrarte a esto.

-No lo creo _chispitas,_ ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Una vez que estemos casados, serás señora de la nación del fuego, y tus cumpleaños se festejarán también de este modo.

-Casados… -Toph repitió, como saboreando la palabra, y sus párpados se abrieron aun más. - ¿¡Casados!?


	21. Valórala

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

Paso 15

VALÓRALA, HAZLA SENTIR IMPORTANTE

\- ¡ _Chispitas_! ¡ _Chispitas_!

La estridente voz femenina se escuchó en gran parte del palacio, incluyendo la sala donde el señor del fuego mantenía una reunión con sus consejeros. Los más viejos intercambiaron miradas con su gobernante, ligeramente acostumbrados a la familiar escena que se les venía.

\- ¡Zuko! -Las puertas finalmente se abrieron, y una figura de corta estatura y esbelto cuerpo hizo ingreso, los pies descalzos pisando con fuerza.

-Estoy en una reunión, Toph.

-Ya sé eso, pero es importante que vengas conmigo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Lo es?

-Con el debido respeto, señor, el futuro de su nación es mucho más importante ahora. -Zuko lo miró, y vio también a la muchacha de oscuros cabellos que, ligeramente enfurruñada, jugaba con los bordes irregulares de su vestido color escarlata.

-Yo no niego que la nación sea importante… -Titubeó un momento, inseguro. -Pero, es Toph. Y no puedes competir con Toph…

La menor soltó una jocosa carcajada, tomando su mano para arrastrarlo con ella en dirección al jardín interior del palacio. Aunque nada parecía distinto, Toph seguía soltando risitas con cada nuevo paso que daba, como si lo más divertido del mundo acabase de ocurrir.

No es que a Zuko le molestara; ver a Toph sonreír siempre sería algo bueno.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar? -La maestra tierra se detuvo de pronto, aparentemente, apenas recordando que había _"algo"_ \- ¿Toph?

-Oh, eso… verás, yo solo quería que me besaras.


	22. No olvides el romanticismo

¡Ey! Hola a todos y todas. Llegando con nueva actualización. Sé que estas van lentas, pero el bloqueo no se me quita, y se está volviendo difícil seguir las historias con el mismo impulso con el que las inicié. Por demás, también quiero decir que estoy intentando ponerme al corriente, y ninguna quedará abandonada ni mucho menos.

* * *

Ahora, dejando de lado mis crisis existenciales, pasemos a cosas más importantes. _**Iskandar257**_ _(¡Qué alegría leerte también! Gracias por tus palabras, y creo que la reacción le quedó bastante bien a Toph, quien de cuestiones amorosas no tiene idea XD);_ _ **Pelacachi**_ _(Aquí haciéndome presente con un nuevo capítulo. Sabemos que Toph hace escandalo por todo, y un beso no iba a ser la excepción :v);_ _ **Nattreq**_ _(Ey, bienvenida. Gracias por darte un tiempito para leer este extraño fic, y por unirte al pequeño grupo amante de esta pareja. Siempre es un gusto estar leyendo a nuevas miembros ^^);_ _ **My Written**_ _(Hola, y bienvenida. Toph solo quería un poco de amor, no podemos juzgarla XD Es cierto que en ocasiones me he salido un poco del personaje con Zuko, aunque intento no hacerlo, en ocasiones solo resulta así, y si me pongo a corregirlo no queda la misma sensación. Espero que no te moleste demasiado, y que puedas seguir disfrutando de la historia ^^)_

A ustedes, y también a quienes se dan el tiempo de pasar a leer, muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado. ¡Les quiero un montón!

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _Advertencia. -Posible OoC._

* * *

 _Paso 16_

AL PEDIR SU MANO, NO OLVIDES EL ROMANTICISMO

El día había iniciado normal para Toph. Despertó debido al ruido de los sirvientes en el palacio, comió lo que el chef preparó para ella, y practicó un poco de tierra control usando a dos de los guardias del palacio como objetivos. Todo muy usual en su vida como novia del señor del fuego. Todo muy aburrido como siempre.

Lo extraño comenzó a la hora de comer, cuando Zuko no se reunió con ella y su familia en el comedor, alegando tener asuntos importantes que solucionar. Kiyi había gimoteado un poco por esto, y Toph estuvo tentada a unírsele también, aunque el orgullo se lo impidió.

No hablaba con su novio desde el día anterior lo que, viviendo juntos, se convertía en una locura.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Como única respuesta, Appa le dio una lamida, Momo voló hasta su hombro, y Aang rio como un imbécil. Y solo Katara tuvo la decencia de suspirar avergonzada.

\- ¡Se dice hola, mi linda _Tophi_! -Sokka gritó entonces, abrazándola.

Si ya la llegada de sus amigos había sido extraña _-o lo fue que no se le avisara con anticipación-_ recibir también al tío Iroh le supo tremendamente sospechoso a Toph, eso sin contar que aun no podía encontrarse con Zuko. Aunque no es como si a ella le fuera a molestar entrenar un poco con sus amigos, o beber té con el anciano maestro fuego.

-De acuerdo, díganme ya mismo qué está ocurriendo. -La joven maestra masculló cuando, horas más tarde, Katara la obligó a tomar un baño con un montón de flores aromáticas que le revolvieron a Toph el estómago. - ¿ _Princesita_?

-Es un secreto. Ahora deja que Suki y yo te embellezcamos un poco más.

-Es una molestia, ¿Zuko tiene algo que ver con esto?

-Secreto… -Canturreó juguetonamente la maestra agua, cepillando su cabello.

-Entonces sí tiene que ver. -Las otras dos solo rieron entonces, crispando los nervios de la más joven.

Como en un muy mal sincronizado baile, Toph se dejó arrastrar _-de muy mal humor_ \- por sus dos amigas. Llegada a este punto, la creadora del metal control no podía hacer otra cosa que maldecir a su novio por organizar cosas sin consultarle. No era aun su cumpleaños, ¿Verdad? Tampoco algún aniversario o evento familiar. ¿Qué cosa, en nombre de todos los espíritus, planeaba ahora _pantalones flameantes_?

Finalmente - _y para respiro de Toph_ \- fue guiada hasta uno de los tantos salones del palacio, sintiendo la presencia de Zuko _-y el resto-_ dentro. No es como si algo de esto le importara a Toph, a quien el mal humor la había consumido ya hace horas.

-Toph Beifong… -Zuko la llamó apenas ingresaron, haciendo a la más oven fruncir el ceño. -Oye, ¿Querrías…?

\- ¡Alto ahí _chispitas_! ¿Podrías explicar porqué maldita razón me has tenido ando vueltas como idiota con Suki y Katara? ¿Y porqué te ocultaste de mí todo el día? ¿O para qué tanto misterio al organizar una reunión en la que…?

\- ¡Por el avatar, Toph! ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy intentando pedir que te cases conmigo, maldición! -La chica ciega pegó un respingo al escuchar lo último, boqueando sorprendida. - ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que resultar de este modo? Incluso invité a nuestros amigos para que fueran testigos de un romántico momento nuestro y tú…

-Acepto. -Volvió a interrumpirlo ella, sonriendo ahora de forma traviesa.

-Eh, ¿Qué? -Sujetando los bordes de la túnica ajena, Toph lo atrajo hacia sí misma, volviendo la distancia entre ellos un simple suspiro.

-Que _sí me casaré contigo, chispitas._

Y, aunque hacer exhibiciones públicas no era lo suyo, a Toph le pareció incorrecto no besarlo ahí mismo para sellar el compromiso.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Si piensan que Toph aceptó demasiado rápido y aquello no calza con ella, recuerden que deben esperar al próximo capítulo y comprenderán porqué lo hizo. ^^_


End file.
